D'un corps à l'autre
by Kalissis
Summary: Six ans après la sixième année d’Harry Potter, les temps ont cruellement changé. Le mal semble être présent partout, et, il est bien difficile de s’en défaire. Surtout quand on est toute seule.


**- D'un corps à l'autre - **

Résumé généralSix ans après la sixième année d'Harry Potter, les temps ont cruellement changé. Le mal semble être présent partout, et, il semble bien difficile de s'en défaire, surtout quand on est toute seule. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment.  
Rating : T  
Spoilers : Les six premiers tomes d'Harry Potter.  
Disclaimer : Mise à part quelque personnage que je compte mettre en scène et qui seront le fruit de mon imagination, tout est à notre très chère J.K.R.  
Note :_ Je cherche quelqu'un qui aurait envie de corriger tous mes malheureux problèmes d'orthographes -°_

_-_

_Prologue_

Cela faisait à présent six ans. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'oubliait rien. Entre deux missions, entre deux dossiers, elle laissait aller ses yeux, distraitement, sur ses vieilles photos mouvementées qui hantaient ses murs. Tous souriait et paraissait heureux et rien ne semblait pouvoir les faire perdre pied. Tous ces clichés, datant de ses années qu'elle avait passé à étudier à Poudlard lui serraient le cœur. Autant que, leur présence, ici, sur son lieu de travail où elle passait la majorité de son temps, relevait du masochisme. Il était environ vingt heures et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir rentrer chez elle. Doucement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait vaguement attaché, se disant qu'elle devait, plus que jamais, paraître affreusement fatiguée. Quand elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour cambrer légèrement son dos, elle grimaça ostensiblement. Sa baguette tomba au sol, roulant sur deux bons mètres. Injuriant faiblement l'item, elle fit l'effort de se lever, se mettant ensuite accroupit devant son bureau pour chercher sa baguette à tâtons.

- Miss Granger... couina une petite voix qu'elle connaissait bien mais qui eut, sur le coup, le mérite de la faire sursauter au point de cogner sa tête contre l'angle du meuble.

Elle tomba assise sur le sol, se retenant de jurer à nouveau. Un soupir ennuyé échappa à la sorcière et elle finit par appliquer sa main sur la moitié de son visage, les sourcils froncés.

- Dobby ? gémit-elle enfin, trop fatiguée pour être véritablement surprise.

L'elfe hocha vigoureusement du chef, la guettant gentiment de ses yeux immenses tout en triturant la taie d'oreiller épouvantable qui lui servait de vêtement.

- Dobby a été chargé de voir Miss Granger...

Hermione retira sa main est l'observa sans chercher à se relever. Elle retint une grimace face aux odeurs presque méphitiques de la créature, se forçant à changer cette expression en un sourire. La jeune fille lui fit un geste de main pour l'amener à continuer bien qu'elle se demandait où l'elfe avait séjourner pour empester ainsi.

La créature s'approcha, ses petites jambes battant à peine le vêtement qu'elle portait.

- Dobby a été chargé de dire à Miss Granger que Mrs McGonagall voudrait lui parler de toute urgence, murmura l'elfe de façon presque précipitée.

La sorcière fronça davantage les sourcils, troublée qu'on la demande à une heure pareille. De surcroît, elle ne voyait pas du tout ce que Minerva McGonagall pouvait bien lui dire. Elle répéta le nom de celle qui avait envoyé l'elfe auprès d'elle à voix basse tout en lui lançant un regard presque inquisiteur.

- Dobby ne peut pas en dire plus à Miss Granger.

Hermione soupira mais consentit à hocher la tête.

- Dans ce cas, dis lui que j'arrive.

L'elfe de maison lui lança une œillade emplit d'une étrange gratitude avant de disparaître, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat luisant.

La jeune sorcière devait encore sortir du ministère, trouver la force de transplaner puis traverser la moitié d'un château dans lequel elle ne voulait plus mettre les pieds pour, enfin, arriver auprès de celle qui la demandait. Affaire urgente ou non, elle mettrait bien une demie heure.

Quand, enfin, elle revint chez elle, elle avait pour unique envie de dormir. Lançant ses clés sur la commode au bois sombre qui jurait avec celui des autres meubles précaires environnement, elle retira ses chaussure avec nonchalance. Finalement, Hermione se laissa tomber dans son lit, sans même se changer ni se couvrir. Les traits de son visage se contactèrent et elle finit par ce recroqueviller contre son oreiller. C'était finit à présent, elle pouvait arrêter de chercher ; on avait retrouvé son corps. Harry Potter était, bel et bien, mort.


End file.
